1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound generators that generate vehicle sound produced from the operation of components mounted on a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a method of generating vehicle sound that will be produced from the operation of components mounted on a vehicle is available. In the case of an engine as a component, for example, waveform data of single sound is prepared as waveform data of each element constituting single sound such as intake sound, engine explosion sound or exhaust sound, and then a frequency change, time and a fluctuation of amplitude are added to the waveform data of the elements selected in accordance with a design condition of the engine, followed by synthesis and output, whereby engine sound is simulated (see Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-258980 A).